juuou_mujin_no_fafnirfandomcom-20200214-history
Ren Miyazawa
Ren Miyazawa (レン・ミヤザワ, Ren Miyazawa) is one of the main female characters in the Unlimited Fafnir series. She is a D, Student No 6 of Brynhildr Class and a member of the Dragon Subjugation Squad. Appearance Ren is depicted as a petite young girl with brown eyes and long, red hair, with a portion of it tied at the back by a yellow duck-themed scrunchy. She's usually clad in Midgard Academy's standard female uniform and wears white socks and brown shoes with red rabbit-themed ribbons on them. Her dragon mark is located on her chest area. Personality Ren's most prominent characteristic early in the series was her lack of speech, with Ren usually using a portable terminal in order to convey her words. This was the result of her father's behavior towards her in the past, something which led to Ren speaking with her voice only to people she trusts. However, after finally expressing her anger towards her father with Yuu Mononobe's help, she overcame her issues, becoming more outspoken. She is also very intelligent, evident by the fact that she skipped several classes and was assigned to Brynhildr Class, and has a sharp tongue. Ren also gets easily embarrassed and, according to Ariella Lu, will start biting when angered. Background Ren was born as the daughter of Kenya and Rena Miyazawa, two prominent researchers whose field of study was the Ether Wind. Her early years with her family were quite happy such as trips to amusement parks, but everything changed when her mother passed away. Her father immersed himself in his research, scolding Ren whenever she tried to talk to him, something which led to Ren ceasing to speak altogether. At some point in time, Kenya brought in a D named Ariella Lu as a new family member (although in truth, she was used as a test subject in Kenya's experiments). Slowly, the two girls became as close as real sisters. However, when Ren also awoke as a D, her father decided to use her as well in his experiments until either she or Ariella died. In response, Ariella took Ren and ran away, seeking police protection. Kenya was arrested and the two girls were sent to Midgard. Plot Dragon's Eden Ren made her first appearance during Brynhildr Class' self-introduction to Yuu in Volume 1, when she remarked through her terminal that he shouldn't underestimate her just because she was young, since she was ten times smarter than him. During the test for selecting the members of the Dragon Subjugation Squad, Ren passed easily by smashing the diamond that was the target with her Mjolnir. When 'White' Leviathan assaulted Midgard with the intent of claiming Iris Freyja as its mate, Ren, along with Ariella and Firill Crest, went to cheer up Iris and was one of the members that were sent to intercept the Dragon. Thanks to cooperation between all members of the Dragon Subjugation Squad and Yuu's Babel cannon, Leviathan was defeated. Afterwards, Ren and the rest of Brynhildr Class visited Yuu to check up on him, with Ren getting instantly embarrased when Yuu patted her head. Scarlet Innocent In Volume 2, when Tear Lightning was transfered to Brynhildr Class, Ren was quite curious about her since they were of similar age, but was shunned by her along with the rest of the class, apart from Yuu. However, Tear slowly opened up to everyone, especially during the class's beach party. During Hekatonkheir's attack on Midgard, Ren, along with Firill, Iris and Mitsuki Mononobe, launched attacks against the Dragon, but failed to inflict any lasting damage due to Hekatonkheir's powerful regeneration abilities. However, by combining the power of all the members of the Dragon Subjugation Squad, along with Yuu's Anti-Dragon Armament, Hekatonkheir was defeated. Crimson Catastrophe In Volume 3, Ren was one of the members chosen for the operation against 'Red' Basilisk. During Major General Dylan's live briefing of NIFL's operation against Basilisk, Ren was hiding behind Ariella's back due to being unused to older men and was embarrased when Ariella revealed that she thought of Yuu as an older brother. After NIFL's operation failed, Ren started practicing with Lisa Highwalker with the goal of transferring her abundant dark matter to Lisa's weapon in order to increase the power of her attacks. When Midgard put its plan to action, Ren's role was to lend dark matter to Lisa so that the latter could snipe Basilisk with a powerful attack by using the volcano in their island base as cover. However, Basilisk noticed them with its precognition ability and fired its enhanced Catastrophe at them, with the two barely escaping. Afterwards, Ren lent her dark matter to Mitsuki, who intended to destroy the island along with Basilisk. However, Basilisk countered once again with its Catastrophe and almost killed the two girls, who were saved in the nick of time by Yuu's repulsive field. When a new plan was formulated to destroy Basilisk by using the Mistilteinn bomb, Ren volunteered to be part of the descent team alongside everyone else and acted once again as support by supplying Lisa and Mitsuki with dark matter. The operation was successful and Basilisk was destroyed. Spirit Howling After Kili Surtr Muspelheim's announcement that she wished for Midgard Ds to escort her from her current location, the Principality of Erlia, to Midgard in Volume 4, Ren joined the rest of Brynhildr Class in the escort mission. When 'Yellow' Hraesvelgr attacked the royal ball, Ren joined the Dragon Subjugation Squad in intercepting the Dragon, offering her dark matter to Lisa in order to enhance the power of her attack. However, all means of attack proved ineffective and Ren was paralyzed alongside everyone else by Hraesvelgr's Ether Wind, forcing her to just stand by and watch as the Dragon consumed Albert Crest's soul, who had attempted to protect Firill from it, and left. During the final battle against Hraesvelgr in the Great Waterfall of Erlia, Ren joined the rest of her classmates in attacking the Dragon after Yuu's Noah turrets scattered the Ether Wind protecting it, allowing everyone to destroy Hraesvelgr. In the aftermath of the battle, Ren visited Yuu in his room along with the rest of her classmates, and was embarrassed when Firill declared that she had proposed to Yuu. Midgard's Carnival In Volume 5, Ren visited the sick Iris alongside her classmates. After Brynhildr Class decided on a Japanese tea house as their theme for the upcoming festival, Ren also took part in the cooking practice. When Haruka Shinomiya announced that both 'Green' Yggdrasil and Hekatonkheir had vanished after engaging in battle, Ren was just as surprised as the rest of the class. During the school festival, Ren promised to help Lisa in disrupting her engagement along with the rest of the class. After Yggdrasil's appearance on Midgard, Ren was captured by the Dragon alongside Firill, Iris and Lisa's parents. Although everyone was rescued thanks to Yuu and Lisa's efforts, Yggdrasil's interference with dark matter and machinery made fighting it impossible, until Iris awakened her ability to use Catastrophe and destroyed the Dragon. In the aftermath of the battle, Ren visited Yuu in the infirmary alongside the rest of their classmates. After Lisa's father stated that he approved of Yuu as a prospective suitor for her, Ren agreed with Ariella's opinion that there wouldn’t be a problem since he wasn't forced to marry Lisa. Emerald Tempest In Volume 6, Ren was dispatched alongside the rest of her classmates to Asgard's First Laboratory in Japan for the purpose of combating Yggdrasil, seeming worried for some reason. Upon arriving there, she was reunited with her father, Kenya Miyazawa, who, however, didn't pay any attention to her as usual. Following Kili's assault on the laboratory and Director Miyazawa's explanation of Yggdrasil's true nature, Ren attempted to transfer her dark matter to Yuu in order to enable him to generate enough Ether Wind to materialize Yggdrasil's soul, but failed due to their lack of understanding one another. In order to fix that, it was decided that Brynhildr Class would go out in order for Ren and Yuu to build up their relationship, with Ren expressing her desire to visit an amusement park. The following day, Ren toured the amusement park along with her classmates, but didn't initially make much progress in communicating with Yuu. After the two of them were left alone in the Ferris wheel, Ren was surprised and angry to hear about Yuu's memory loss and that Yggdrasil was attempting to control him. However, thanks to Yuu’s confession, Ren began conversing with him through her portable terminal, answering his questions about her family. When Yuu expressed his desire to become closer with Ren, she hesitantly asked if she could call him Onii-chan. Upon his consent, Ren spoke to Yuu for the first time by calling him Onii-chan, thus getting closer to him. Following Tear's brief kidnapping by Jeanne Hortensia, everyone returned back to the lab. While practicing dark matter transfer with Yuu, Ren was surprised when Yuu asked her to accompany him to her father's research area. Following Kenya Miyazawa's declaration that he could not love her, Ren expressed her hatred of him clearly for the first time in years and declared that she would find happiness with Yuu and Ariella. She also thanked Yuu for caring for her and for allowing her to argue with her father. At that moment, the two of them were notified by Kenya that Yggdrasil's branches had started expanding rapidly and were approaching the lab. Ren joined the Dragon Subjugation Squad in destroying the branches in order to approach Yggdrasil's main body, teaming up with Ariella. After everyone was able to approach Yggdrasil due to Tear's newfound abilities as a result of her horns' modification by Kili, Ren offered her dark matter to Yuu so that he could generate enough Ether Wing to materialize Yggdrasil's soul, and again in order for him to construct the Noah turret. Ren also offered her mental energy to Yuu alongside the rest of her classmates so that he could fire a powerful blast from the Noah turret. Following the hijacking of Yggdrasil's core by Tear, Ren accompanied everyone back to the lab. Black Nemesis In Volume 7, following the wrecking of the Asgard lab, Ren was invited to stay in Yuu and Mitsuki's home alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class. Upon arriving, Ren introduced herself to Yuu’s parents, while also playing with Yuu's pet cat, Ohagi. The following day, Ren bore witness to the restoration of Yuu's memories. However, before everyone could properly rejoice, 'Black' Vritra made a sudden appearance and asked to speak with Tear after assuming a human guise. After a brief discussion, it was decided that everyone would tour Nanato City in order to jog Yuu's memory, roping Vritra into coming along. After picking up a battered Kili and an unconscious Jeanne, Ren was shocked like the rest to find out about Kraken Zwei's existence from Kili. After Haruka informed them of the situation, Ren headed out to confront Kraken Zwei alongside Yuu, Mitsuki, Iris and Ariella. Upon arriving at NIFL's base and being briefed by Haruka, Ren set out to confront Kraken Zwei alongside everyone else. However, Mitsuki's inability to shoot the hybrid led to Ren suggesting to bury her inside a mithril-covered hole. Following the success of the operation, Ren returned to the base alongside the rest of the group, where they were informed by Lisa that Vritra was heading towards their location in order to eliminate Mitsuki, the only person capable of harming Kraken Zwei. Following the destruction of Vritra's dragon stand-in and her near death at the hands of Yuu, Ren was shocked to discover that her dragon mark was changing color as one of the girls who had participated in the battle against Kraken Zwei due to the hybrid's ability to mark multiple Ds as mates. Amethyst Rebirth In Volume 8, following the battle against Vritra, Ren joined Brynhildr Class in relocating to a mountain villa upon receiving a warning from her father about NIFL targeting them. After being informed that Kraken Zwei had briefly treated Jeanne as a parent and having everyone's dragon marks examined, with Ren's having changed color by thirty percent, it was decided that they should attempt to reason with the hybrid first. Shortly afterwards, however, everyone was informed that intruders were approaching the villa. While Yuu, Jeanne, Kili and Lisa headed out to intercept them, Ren remained in the villa alongside Tear, Haruka, Vritra, Iris and the unconscious Mitsuki. When an unmanned drone snuck in through the escape passage and self-destructed, Ren's quick judgement in raising an air barrier protected her, Tear, Haruka and Vritra from harm. Due to the destruction of the villa over the course of the battle, Ren joined Brynhildr Class in relocating to a nearby volcanic crater lake in order to plan their operation against Kraken Zwei, where she expressed her jealousy over the fact that Kili was trying to monopolize Yuu. While the rest of the class headed out to confront the hybrid, Ren stayed behind alongside Ariella and Kili in order to watch over Vritra and Mitsuki and prevent any further interference from NIFL. Following the conclusion of the battle, Ren appeared before Yuu alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class and revealed to him that she was among the girls which he had marked as his mates. When Firill cornered Yuu with her words, Ren came to his defense alongside Ariella. However, upon being asked by Firill if she didn't want Yuu to take responsibility for her and Ariella, Ren stated that there was no problem, since Yuu was a responsible man. Cerulean Engage In Volume 9, Ren was among the girls who spoke to the confined Yuu through Mitsuki's terminal. After confirming that she was fine, Ren asked Yuu to call Ariella, who was not present at the time, implying that something was up with her before handing the terminal to Kili. When NIFL attempted to invade Midgard under the pretext of an inspection, Ren was led to Charlotte's underground cottage alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class, Kili, Jeanne, Shion and Vritra by Haruka in order to hide from NIFL. Following Mitsuki's transformation into Yuu's kind, it was decided that Ren would have her discussion with Yuu the next day after Firill and Lisa. The following day, Ren and Yuu held their discussion in the hot spring, with Ren stating that she didn't mind becoming the same as Yuu and that she had no desire to return to her father's place. However, Ren insisted that Yuu should persuade Ariella to undergo the dragon transformation despite his reluctance to force the issue, stating that it was the only way tha t everyone could be happy. After giving it some thought, Yuu expressed his belief that he had marked everyone because of his wish to protect them and ensure their happiness, surprising Ren. Following his declaration that he would definitely persuade Ariella, Ren expressed her trust in Yuu and made contact with him, completing the transformation. However, the moment was interrupted when the cavern shook as a result of the destruction of Midgardsormr's final defensive line, prompting Yuu and Ren to return to the cottage. That night, Ren visited Ariella in the place she was standing guard, but found her nowhere, forcing her to run to Yuu for help. Following Ariella's defection, Ren prepared to head to the surface alongside the rest in order to combat NIFL, declaring her intent to rescue Ariella. Invisible Successor In Volume 10, Ren joined the rest of Brynhildr Class, Kili, Jeanne, Shion and Vritra in heading to Charlotte's office in order to protect her from NIFL, expressing her desire to rescue Ariella no matter what. Upon arriving at Charlotte's office, Ren was just as shocked as the rest to see her bleeding, but calmed down once Charlotte explained that she had done this to herself. After she explained her plan of action, Charlotte asked everyone if they feared her, with Ren stating that she didn't, but mentioned her tendency to steal underwear. After receiving information that Ariella was approaching from underground, Ren headed there alongside Yuu, Iris, Mitsuki, Tear and Kili to intercept her and Sleipnir. Although their abnormal abilities made the situation difficult, Ren and the rest were able to defeat Ariella and Sleipnir due to Yuu's newfound ability to share feelings and thoughts with his mates. Following Ariella's transformation into Yuu's kind, Ren urged Ariella to thank everyone for their efforts instead of apologizing and hugged her afterwards while crying. After heading to the surface, Ren and the rest were surprised to see that a blood mist had enveloped Midgard and had rendered everyone unconscious. Upon meeting up with Lisa and Firill and encountering Mica, who explained that the mist was a result of Charlotte losing control of her powers, everyone rushed to the front gate in order to investigate an explosion. There, they came across Major Loki Jotunheim, accompanied by two Hreidmars. Following a brief discussion between him and Yuu, Ren and the rest were urged by Yuu to flee due to Loki's Code Lost being capable of killing people by thought alone. While Yuu and Charlotte struggled to control their rampaging Authorities, Ren appeared before Yuu alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class, assuring him that he would definitely succeed in splitting Code Lost among his mates. Afterwards, Ren lent her dark matter to Yuu alongside everyone else in order for him to construct the Anti-Dragon Armament Abyss, which enabled him to eliminate all traces of Charlotte's blood mist. When Babel Replica was about to fire on the island, Ren and the rest also lent their dark matter to Ariella so that she could construct her most powerful shield to block the shot while Tear disabled the cannon. In the aftermath of this battle, Ren forced Ariella and Yuu to share a bath while she guarded them, but was ganged upon by Charlotte, Tear, Jeanne and Shion, who also wished to take a bath with Yuu. Prismatic Garden In Volume 11, Ren stated that she had a good time staying at Charlotte's quarters when the time came for everyone to move to Mitsuki's quarters. Ren also participated in the game that would decide who would get the room next to Yuu as a team with Ariella, although they were swiftly eliminated like the rest. The following day, Ren alongside the rest of her classmates welcomed Kili, Vritra, Jeanne and Shion to Brynhildr Class, praising Tear for her mature attitude. After Charlotte announced her intent to hold a school festival and Brynhildr Class decided to help with Haruka's yakisoba stall, Ren joined the rest of her classmates in learning how to make yakisoba during their weekend barbecue beach party. During that time, Ren confronted Yuu about whether he viewed her as a proper girl. When Yuu responded that he did, Ren asked him what her charm point was and was astonished when Yuu mentioned that he liked her cheeks. Although she called him a maniac, Ren allowed Yuu to touch them, but was embarrassed after a while and ran to the sea. Later on, Ren and the rest of the girls were convinced that Yuu had a fetish for breasts due to Shion's misleading words. During the festival, Ren accompanied Yuu, Ariella, Kili and Vritra. When Ariella and Kili started competing in a ring tossing game to decide which pair would monopolize Yuu, Ren expressed her desire for a rabbit plushie, prompting Yuu to win it for her, much to her happiness. Seeing that it was unlikely for Kili and Ariella to come to a conclusion any time soon, Ren accompanied Yuu and Vritra in touring the nearby stalls. Darkness Disaster In Volume 12, after being informed of Mitsuki's status as the Ninth True Dragon's host, Ren and the rest agreed to watch over her alongside Yuu. She was paired up with Ariella since she didn’t want to be left alone in their room, falling asleep on top of Yuu during their shift. However, she was roused from her sleep due to an urgent message from Charlotte, informing them of the appearance of unknown territories around the world and the emergence of the Fifth True Dragon, 'Eternal Longevity' Bahamut. Following that announcement, Ren joined the entirety of Midgard's student body in lending their dark matter to Yuu in order to allow him to construct Marduk. After the completion of the battleship, Ren boarded it alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class and Haruka in order to head to Bahamut's location, taking the position of Marduk's system administrator. When Atla was captured by Tear after attempting to hack Marduk's systems, Ren expressed great interest in her origins during the discussion with Major Loki, although she found it hard to believe that Atla was the supreme intellect that once governed Atlantis. Shortly before the first operation's start, Ren was assigned to guard Marduk's port side with Ariella, using cryogens alongside the rest of her classmates to intercept Bahamut's attacks. However, due to Iris' output being insufficient to destroy the True Dragon, Brynhildr Class was forced to retreat. During the second operation against Bahamut, Ren and the rest were focused on defending Marduk from Bahamut's attacks. Despite unexpected intervention from the Sixth True Dragon, 'Anomalous Dawn' Nyarlathotep, Brynhildr Class succeeded in destroying both True Dragons with Shion's Antimatter and Iris' Catastrophe. However, the ninth calamity's darkness, which was spreading from Bahamut's trail, attempted to consume Ren and everyone else shortly afterwards, only to be absorbed by Mitsuki through the use of Code Neun. Powers and Abilities Dark Matter Generation: Like every D, Ren is capable of generating and manipulating dark matter, transmuting it into various substances. She also possesses the highest dark matter generation capacity out of all Ds. Because of this, she usually acts as support by lending dark matter to other Ds, which can increase the size of their Fictional Armaments and boost the power of their attacks. *'Mjolnir': Ren's Fictional Armament, which takes the form of a giant hammer. *'Flight': Ren is capable of flying by using air to levitate from the ground. Code Lost: In Volume 10, Ren acquired a part of Code Lost after Yuu split the scrapped Authority between his mates. Code Neun: As one of Yuu's mates, Ren possesses his Authority, Code Neun. While the true nature of the Authority and its full capabilities are unknown, it was shown to be capable of supressing the Ninth True Dragon's End Matter. Relationships Ariella Lu Ren met for the first time with Ariella when the latter was brought in by her father in order to serve as a test subject for his experiments. Due to the fact that Ariella's personality was similar to that of her late mother's, Ren slowly opened up to Ariella. Eventually, the two of them became as close as real sisters, with Ren referring to Ariella as 'Onee-Chan' when the two were alone, becoming the first person Ren could talk to normally. Even after Ariella betrayed them, Ren still cared for her and declared that she would rescue her. Yuu Mononobe Initially, Ren did not hold a favorable impression of Yuu, treating him a bit harshly. However, she slowly started to see him as an older brother figure, (although she still felt quite nervous when close to him), an image that was solidified after Yuu confided in her the truth about his memory loss and impending possession by Yggdrasil and helped her settle her issues with her father. Since then, Ren has been calling Yuu 'Onii-Chan' and has shown a great amount of care for him. She also appears to be somewhat attracted to Yuu as she questioned him about whether he considered her a proper girl and what he thought her charm point was. Rena Miyazawa Ren's biological mother, whom she loved very much. Her death had a huge impact on her family, not only saddening Ren, but also causing her father to bury himself in his research and neglect Ren. Kenya Miyazawa Ren has a very cold relationship with her biological father, Kenya Miyazawa, due to the latter's neglect of her. He was also the source of Ren's fear of speaking, due to her being afraid that other people would tell her to shut up like he did. With Yuu's help, however, Ren was able to declare her hatred for her father clearly, overcoming her issues and putting the past behind her. Trivia *Mjolnir is the name of the hammer used by the Norse God of Thunder, Thor. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females